


Drink

by Mrs_Don_Draper (orphan_account)



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drinking, Friendship, Gen, Rehabilitation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4484971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Mrs_Don_Draper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al wasn't an alcoholic. He just <i>wasn't</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink

Al wasn't an alcoholic. Sure he enjoyed a celebratory drink now and again, but alcoholic was pushing it.

He looks down at his hands and saw they were shaking. But no, he wasn't that big of a drinker. He was just tired. That's all.

_Let's see, time, time, time…_

He was supposed to be somewhere, but he can't quite place where. Oh yeah, he was at the project; he was supposed to be working.

Okay, so he had had a drink or two at lunch, but that couldn't be why he didn't remember where he was, right? Of course not.

Tina walks by and looks concerned. Maybe because there was an empty vodka bottle in the waste bin.

Al sighs. Well, it's not like anyone here cared about him, and he didn't care about them either.

Well, that wasn't true. Sam had tried to bring him to rehab once. What was the name of that place?

Well, it didn't matter. Al wasn't an alcoholic.


End file.
